Just the way you are
by A.C. Castle
Summary: Pure fluff! it all starts with a song... ;


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fic EVER, so please be patient with this mess x3, also i'm not an English native speaker and don't have a beta so all errors are mine and mine alone. **

**This story is just pure and simple fluff x) i had the idea in my head for a while since i heard the song. A little song story, one shot, the song is called Just the way you are by Bruno mars with a mention of Again by him as well. No major spoilers, set after 3x12 "Poof! You're dead" Oh and Josh doesn't exists... We all can dream, right? **

**Please review :3 Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! nor Castle nor Bruno mars and his wonderful lyrics! :) **

* * *

**Just The Way You Are**

They were on the car. The streets of New York were alone and cold. It was 11 p.m. after all.

She was driving, of course, and he was flipping around channels on the radio, she was getting angry and he didn't care.

"Castle" – her voice cold as ice, he stopped and looked at her with those little puppy eyes.

"Leave. The. Radio. Alone" – she was trying to fight those puppy eyes, avoiding a smile that was threatening to show on her lips.

He slowly retreats his hand and pouts for a few seconds until a melody starts to play, his boyish grin showed up and he immediately turned on the volume only to get another threaten glare from Beckett.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining…_

"Bruno mars? Really?"

"Alexis was listening this song the other day, the lyrics got to me" – said like it was nothing, seconds later a spark showed on his eyes – "Detective, - his voice was playful, she hated that tone – "how do _you_ know who Bruno mars is?" – She shot him a glare which of course made his grin grew exponentially – "Lanie" – she answered. Her eyes went back to the road to let her hair covered her now pink cheeks, she thought he hadn't noticed, but he did – "Of course" – he responded, grin wider than The Jokers.

_Yeah I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her__  
__She won't believe me__  
__And its so, it's so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see_

"_Who does he think about when he hears this? -_ She thought - _It can't be Gina, I heard him ending things with her the other day... Maybe someone new? ...wait, why do I care? I don't, Right? ...Is that humming?"_

"Castle, are you singing?" – She asked, humour on her voice

"_If perfect's what you searching for then just stay the same_...what? Oh, sorry I...well... – his cheeks started to show a light pink – "I guess I kind of like this song" – he said while showing a little nervous smile, his head turned and stared at the streets.

"Why?" – He jerked back and stared at her, confused and a little in shock – "Why do you like it so much?" – She repeated, after a few moments of him staring at her with eyes wide open, a little amused at this sudden show of real emotion, the real castle, not that playboy, womanizer he pretended to be.

He was at a loss for words, like usually happened around certain detective.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

"The lyrics" – her eyes demanded a more elaborate explication – "Well, I mean, listen to it, it's what a man in love feels, what _should_ feel" – he trailed off a little at that last sentence, he was thinking of how wrong the hole Gina fiasco had turned out, she noticed the change in his voice, she knew the reason but had to play fool, after all she wasn't supposed to know that he had ended things with his ex. – "Don't you think so?"

"I guess, it's just that I never heard you sing before, I thought it had some other meaning"

"It does" – His response was almost a whisper, now finding the floor a lot more interesting.

"Who?" – Her voice was soft, but filled with curiosity even though she tried to hide it.

_Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

The song ended and another one of Bruno mars started...

The piano melody almost startled Castle, there was this one part of that particular song that described perfectly how he felt that one day two years ago when he had found her. He remembered that part in his head "_Never believed that things happened for a reason. But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts"_ the universe was playing a bad joke at him. He never thought of himself as a hopeless romantic, of course he had never met someone like her before.

"Castle? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine…"

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

"It's ok, Castle, you don't have to tell me"

As she said this, they got into the precinct parking lot; she parked the car and got out.

"Great, another missed opportunity- he thought, still in the car - how many more there would be? She would soon find happiness with someone else; it would be too late for him to do anything. – Still thinking, he got out of the car, not saying a word - He had realized just last week what he wanted, who he wanted, and it was her. It had always been her, this he realized. She was amazing, more than that, she was extraordinary and always amazed him how complex Kate Beckett really was, not that he was surprised, but she always did something that left him speechless, like with those flowers, he had found the magic he was craving for.

"You" – he almost shouted since she was reaching the entrance of the parking lot.

She stood there, in shock, for a few moments. Had she heard him right? Had he said "You"? As in… she? Kate Beckett? She slowly turned around and almost jumped when she saw him standing so close to her, she hadn't even heard him walk. Blue meeting hazel. The look on his eyes was soft and truthful, and behind that, just barely above the surface, love. She was still in shock as her mouth reflected it shaped like an 'o'.

"You, when I listen to that song I think of you, Kate"

"Castle…"

He didn't let her finish, his lips were on hers before she could even think for an answer, and truth be told, before he chickens out. The kiss was soft, tender, and careful at first. His right hand cupped her cheek and his other one was drawing her closer to him, she responded the kiss and put her arms around his neck, messing with his hair.

After what seemed an eternity and no time at all at the same time, he pulled back. He was in heaven, finally kissed Kate and she hadn't shot him! Well, not yet anyways. His face was tense, he was afraid of her response even if she had responded to the kiss.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Richard Castle had kissed her, not only that, she had liked it and responded to the kiss and it felt wonderful, just right, like they had done this since forever.

She smiled, a real smile, which he returned, relieved and relaxed. She realized that she finally was happy.


End file.
